When Lu Meets Ben
by StrngMed-Rosa-Fan
Summary: It's about Lu and Ben gettin married and there lives gets complicated down the road
1. Ben\'s Crush

**1st Chapter- Ben's Crush**

_Dr. Jackson comes in and introduced Ben to the staff..._

**Dr. J: This is Dr. Andy Campbell co director of the Ritten House Women's Health Center, Nurse Peter Riggs, Dr. Delgado, and our receptionist Lana Hawkins.**

**Ben: Hi everyone, I work for Octavian Systems, and no I'm not here to take your jobs away but I'm just here to make this hospital better, even though its already better I'm just trying to make it even better!**

**Lu: We get what your saying but how better are you trying to make this hospital?** _With a mean look on her face and her deep voice_

**Ben: The best of my ability...that means cutting back on some things, and also cutting back on some people...**

**Lu: But you just said that you're not trying to take our jobs!**

**Ben: Yes, well I know what I said and sometimes I talk to fast.**

**Lu looking at Andy and talking under her breath**_"I knew I wasn't going to like him!"_

**Ben: Not to worry your little heads off but its going to be very soon when we make these changes.**

**Andy: Oh were not worried, we're terrified!**

**Lu: HELLO!** _Lu agreeing with Andy_

**Ben: What are you all terrified of?.. I hope it's not me**

**Lu: Believe me its not! The thing that we're terrified of is losing our jobs...this job is my life! And how are you just going to stroll up in here and change everything around and fire us! I DON'T GET THAT! You know what! To hell with this I have sick and dying patients I need to go save and take care of...and I don't have time to stand here with somebody that's trying to take my life away! So let me go and try to save a life, which something you're not doing!** _Lu storms off_

**Later on that day...**

_There's a knock on Lu's office door_

**Lu: Come in**

**Ben: Hi**

**Lu: Oh...its you**

**Ben: I'm sorry about what happened earlier**

**Lu: You may be sorry but are you still going to fire us?**

**Ben: I never said I was going to fire you all specifically...but I thought about letting other people go and I thought about it long and hard and...**

**Lu: and...What?**

**Ben: and...Ill see how it goes for now but I don't think I'm going to let anyone go.**

**Lu: ok that's good!. Thank you**

**Ben: Your welcome**

_**Ben looks at Lu really weird**_

**Lu: What! Why are you looking at me like that?**

**Ben: Can I tell you something that I've been thinking about all day?**

**Lu: Sure...I guess**

**Ben: Well I just wanted to say that you are beautiful, and that you have the prettiest brown eyes an...**

_Lu cuts him off before he could say anything else_

**Lu: Thank you... but the way you feel about me I don't think it goes both ways**

**Ben: Oh that's cold! Come on Dr. Delgado. Go on a date with me please!**

**Lu: You shouldn't beg! **_BEEP_**! _Lu's pager goes off_**

**That's my pager! Save by the beep!**

**Ben: DAMN!**


	2. The Truth

**Ch. 2 The Truth**

**The next morning:**

_Lu has just pulled in the driveway of Ritten House. She gets out of her car._

**Ben: Hey Dr. Delgado!**

**Lu: Its Lu... call me Lu**

**Ben: Ok Lu how's it going? Did you think about what I asked you yesterday?**

**Lu: ummm... I don't even know what you asked me refresh my memory please.**

**Ben: I asked if you would go on a date with me? Do you remember?**

**Lu: Oh Yeah**

Ben and Lu are walking into Lu's office

**Ben: So what's your answer?**

**Lu: No**

**Ben: Why? I apologized about being an ass yesterday...please just tell me why**

**Lu: The reason why is because I know how men are, they just want to get in my pants and that's it! And if I don't let them then they brake up with me...believe me I know what yall do!**

**Ben: Well probably all the guys you know do that but I'm not like all the guys you know. I don't want to get in your pants I mean I do I mean I don't I mean I want to when you want me to and if you don't want me to then I will have to accept that but all I'm asking is that you give me a chance please I'm begging you.**

**Lu: Ok, ok sense your begging I'll go on a date with you.**

**Ben: THANK YOU GOD! We're going to go somewhere really fancy! **

**Lu: Whoa! Not that fancy...wont you cook for me at your house? I would cook for you but I don't think you like burnt macaroni and cheese...**

They both laugh

**Ben: That sounds great well not the burnt macaroni and cheese but me cooking for you!**

Right when Lu is about to say something one of her patients burst threw the doors of the clinic

**Harmony: LU! OH MY GOSH I NEED LU!**

Lana goes in Lu's office

**Lana: Lu, Harmony is in labor right now!**

**Lu: Ok! Well Ben I'll talk to you later**

Lu goes to exam room 2

**Lu: Hey Harm.**

**Harmony: Lu please get this baby out of me right now! **

**Screaming at the top of her lungs**

**Lu: O ok calm down Harm. Keep pushing! Push one more time... Oh it's a girl!**

**Harmony: Awww can I see her she so beautiful...I'm going to name her Rosa**

**Lu: That's a beautiful name**

**2hours later:**

**Lu: Hey Lana who's up next?**

**Lana: Nobody kid...so what's up with you and Mr. Good-Looking?**

Lu smiles

**Lu: He asked me out on a date**

**Lana: YOU GO GIRL! So where is he taking you?**

**Lu: I told him to make dinner for me at his house**

**Lana: That sounds nice...I know I shouldn't bring this up but have you told him about your past?**

**Lu: No not yet...he just asked me out, why would I bust out with oh yeah I've been rape so please take pity on me.**

**Lana: Well Luisa you better tell him soon because if he tries something...**

Lu cuts her off

**Lu: I'm going to tell him ok don't worry**

**Lana: Be careful kid!**

**Later on in Lu's office:**

**Ben: Hey Lu I heard you wanted to see me**

**Lu: Who told you that?**

**Ben: Ms. Hawkins**

**Lu: Yeah I do want to see you and talk to you**

**Ben: Ok... What about? Oh no please say you still want to have dinner with me.**

**Lu: Oh no yea I'm still coming**

**Ben: Whew! Ok then what did you want to talk about?**

**Lu: Well remember when I was telling you about all the guys that I know only want one thing?**

**Ben: Yeah**

**Lu: Well the reason why I said that was because I... I was raped a year ago and it was by a man I knew...and I'm not telling this so you can take pity on me but I just wanted to tell you.**

**Ben: Oh my gosh! Really? I'm so sorry**

**Lu: No it's ok I just needed to tell you so you wouldn't try anything when I come over tomorrow night.**

**Ben: Even if I didn't know I still wouldn't try anything even though I would love to but I'm not that type of guy.**

**Lu: Thank you for understanding really**

**Ben: No problem...so do you want me to pick you up from your house?**

**Lu: No I have my own car **

**Ben: You call that a car?**

Lu hits Ben and they both laugh


	3. A Heart For Rosa

**Ch. 3 A Heart for Rosa**

**_Lu arrives at Ben's house _**

**Ben: Welcome!**

**Lu: Thank you**

**Ben: Come on in, dinner is almost ready**

**Lu: What you cooking? It smells good**

**Ben: And you look good, im-cooking chicken Parmesan with garlic bread sticks**

**Lu: why thank you…oh it sounds and smells really good**

**Ben: why thank you! **_In a sarcastic mocking way_

_They walk to the dinner table and Ben pulls Lu's chair out for her_

**Lu: Thank you**

**Ben: your welcome…here's dinner!**

**Lu: ummm…looks good!**

**Ben: Would you like some wine?**

**Lu: I would love some…thanks**

_Lu's pager goes off_

**Lu: It's Harmony! I'm sorry I have to go! I have to take a rain check…im really sorry**

**Ben: No it's ok…ill see you later**

**At the clinic...**

**Lu: What's wrong Harm?**

**Harmony:** _screaming at the top of her lungs_ **Lu, I was giving Rosa a bath and when I got through drying her off she just stopped breathing! Is she going to be ok!**

**Lu: Ok Harm calm down!**

**Harmony: Ok im sorry but please help my baby Lu im scared!**

**Lu: Ok sit right here while I go see what's wrong with Rosa ok?**

**Harmony: Ok Lu thank you so much! **_Tears running down her cheeks_

**Later on in Lu's office…**

_Harmony knocks on the door_

**Lu: Come on in Harm **

**Harmony: Lu what's wrong with my baby? **

**Lu: Harm I did every test possibly and every examination there is and I came up with the same result…**

**Harmony: What is it Lu!**

**Lu: I'm sorry… but Rosa needs a pacemaker**

**Harmony: Oh my gosh Lu you cant be serious…**

**Lu: I wish it wasn't true but her heart is really weak…I cant believe I didn't see this when she was born…But she seem like a normal healthy baby…im so sorry honey**

**Harmony: No Lu it's not your fault…you couldn't have known…Lu im scared**

**Lu: No don't be its going to be ok im going to get the best surgeon we have.**

**Harmony: But you know I don't have any money…im barely getting food and diapers for Rosa**

**Lu: Harm you know everything **_well most of everything _**is free here…you know I got you!**

**Harmony: Thank you so much Lu! I don't know what I would do without you…your like an angel!**

**Lu: De nada!**

**_Later on in Ben's office Lu walks in_**

**Lu: Hey Ben**

**Ben: Hey Lu…What's on your mind**

**Lu: Well I have this 5-month-old patient and she needs a pacemaker and I told the mother that ill get the best surgeon to do the job…**

**Ben: Ohh…so you think im the best ay! **_Saying it with a little smirk on his face_

**Lu: Haha… yea…can you please do it for me…for my patient please? **

**Ben: I'll be happy to… sure**

**Lu: ok thank you so much!**

**Ben: No problem…anything for you!**


	4. Choices

**Ch.4 Choices**

**1 Week later...**

_Lu's at the clinic at the front desk on the phone with Harmonie_

**Lu: Harmonie u very welcome…but I'm not the person u should be thanking…**_right when Lu said that Ben walks in the clinic _**oh here's the person you should be thanking**

_Lu hands Ben the phone_

**Ben: Hello…your welcome Harmonie…all right, u to…bye**

_Ben hangs up with Harmonie_

**Lu: And I wanted to thank you to **

**Ben: no I want to thank you for coming over last week… I had fun with u **

**Lu: Really? I had fun with u too**

_While Lu and Ben are talking Lana comes back from the bathroom_

**Lana: excuse me you lovebirds**

**3 Months later...**

_Ben knocks on Lu's office door_

**Lu: Come in**

**Ben: Hey Lu I have to talk to u**

**Lu: Ok… about what?**

**Ben: I know we've been together for about 3 and a half months and I love u like I've never loved a girl before…but I just got a call this morning from the headquarters of Octavian Systems saying that I have to go to Miami for my next assignment and I really want u to go with me…**

**Lu: Ben you know I can't just up and leave like that I want to be with u too but I just can't**

**Ben: I understand…but Lu we can come back here on vacation and visit all your friends**

**Lu: Ben I cant move…cuz this is my home and this is the only family I have…say if I move with you and we come back here on vacation or something and I cant find anybody what's going to happened then?**

**Ben: by that time we will have a family of our own**

**Lu: I'm sorry I can't**

**Ben: Ok Lu…but just for old time sakes can we go to dinner tomorrow night?**

**Lu: yea...I guess this is going to be our last dinner together **

**Ben: Ok I'll see u later**

**Lu: bye**


	5. Follow Your Heart

**Ch.5 Follow Your Heart**

**Later that Night **

**_Lu arrives at the restaurant_ **

**Ben: Thanks for coming Lu **

**Lu: No problem**

**Ben: I know what you said yesterday when I asked you to come with me but I just have to ask again since u had time to think overnight**

**Lu: Ben I'm sorry but my answer is the same as yesterday**

**Ben: Ok then I have no choice…**_with a smile on his face_

**Lu: no choice for what?**

**Ben: **_Kneeling down on one knee and holding a ring case in his hand_** Lu will you marry me? **

**_Right when he asked her Lu woke up_**

**Lu: OMG! Lu jumped up from her sleep ad she was sweating like crazy, she looked around to see where she was and she realized she was at home in her bed dreaming. Oh no so it wasn't real **_whispering to her self_**, so she walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water and she went back to bed.**

**The next morning...**

_Lana enters Lu's office_

**Lana: Good morning Lu**

**Lu: Good morning Lana**

**Lana: it looks like you had a good night**

**Lu: No but I had a good dream **_smiling_

**Lana: Spill it girl**

**Lu: I had a dream last night about Ben proposing to me!**

**Lana: and what did u say?**

**Lu: that's the bad part about it…I don't know**

**Lana: what do u mean?**

**_Lu and Lana at same time_ you woke up! **_Laughing _

**Lu: yeah but like we were in the same restaurant we're going to tonight. Aint that a little creepy?**

**Lana: No girl that's what u call lucky, so what if he propose to u tonight...what will u say?**

**Lu: I think I'm going to say no**

**Lana: why kid?**

**Lu: cuz he wants me to move with him to Miami**

**Lana: what!**

**Lu: yeah he asked me yesterday and I said no**

**Lana: why didn't u tell me this yesterday and why did u say no?**

**Lu: Sorry Lana but I just had to go home and think myself and the reason y I said no was cuz I cant just leave this clinic and I can't leave you…you and Peter are my only family**

**Lana: yeah I understand kid**

_Phone rings_

**Lu: Hello?**

**Ben: Hey Lu**

**Lu: Hey Ben where r u?**

**Ben: coming from Miami cuz i had to talk to some people before i go back there 2marrow morning, I just called to tell you that I'm going to have to cancel our date tonight**

**Lu: why?**

**Ben: Cuz I have to go to Virginia, that's where im going now to fill out some paper work**

**Lu: aren't u leaving to Miami tomorrow**

**Ben: yeah im so sorry Lu**

**Lu: yeah ok**

**Ben: Please don't be mad, I love you**

**Lu: How can I avoid myself from not being mad at u?**

**Ben: Lu please just think about moving with me…I love you too much to leave you!**

**Lu: Ben you don't know how much I love you…you really don't but im so use to men leaving me so this is nothing new to me…so I guess I wont be talking to you later so bye**

**Ben: I love you**

_Lu hangs up_

_**There's a knock on Lu's office door**_

**Dr. J: Ms. Hawkins how are you suppose to be receptioning when you're in here gossiping with the doctor that's suppose to be doctoring? **

**Lana: Lu ill talk to u later **

**Lu: bye Lana, sorry Dr. Jackson I just had an important phone call **

**Dr. J: Yea bet it was more important then all those patients in the waiting room? **

**Lu: No im sorry **

**Dr. J: It's ok but just don't let it happen again…but the real reason y I came in here is to talk about Ben Sanders… **_Lu cuts him off in anger_

**Lu: what is there to talk about…sorry Dr. Jackson but I have to go take care of my patients**

**Dr. J: Oh now you want to do ur job!**

**Later that day...**

_Lana knocked on Lu's office door_

**Lu: come in Lana**

**Lana: So what did Ben say when he called earlier? **

**Lu: He said that he had to cancel our date tonight and since tomorrow morning he's leaving to Miami and he's goin to be in Virginia for today…that's y he cant see me tonight or in the morning before he moves**

**Lana: Im sorry kid**

**Lu: Lana why does this always happen to me…the men that I care about always ends up leaving me **_she puts her head down and starts crying_

_**Lana walks Lu over to the couch in her office and Lana held Lu while she cries**_

**Lana: Just let it out baby, crying always makes it better **

_Lu ends up falling asleep in her office on the couch and Lana stays with her_

**The next day...**

**_Lu took the day off she was to depressed to go to work and this is unusual for Lu to take off work just cuz a man has left her life…that's how she knew she loved him so much_**

_Her phone rings_

**Lu: **_in a depressed voice_** hello**

**Ben: Lu are u crying?**

**Lu: why does it matter you don't care about me anyway**

**Ben: How can you say that?**

**Lu: Ben, prime example…where are u and where am I?**

**Ben: I know but I still care for you…I still love you**

**Lu: Hold on somebody's on my other line**

**Ben: ok**

**Lu: Hello?**

**Lana: Lu I know you took the day off but I really need you…I really do!**

**Lu: ok Lana calm down I'm on my way**

_Lu hangs up with Lana_ and clicks back over to Ben

**Lu: Ben I have to go cuz they need me at the clinic bye**

**Ben: But…** _Lu cuts him off_

**Lu: Bye Ben **_she didn't even wait for him to say bye she just hung up_

**_Lu arrives at the clinic_**

**Lu: Lana what's wrong, it sounded like you were dying on the phone**

**Lana: the patient is in your office**

**Lu: What? If it wasn't that serious why didn't you get Andy to take care of her?**

**Lana: just go in Lu!**

_**Lu opens the door…**_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Will Lu's dream come true or was it just a nightmare?**


	6. A Dream Come True

**Ch. 6**

**A Dream Come True**

**_Lu sees Ben sitting on her couch in her office_**

**Ben: Hi Lu**

**Lu: OMG Ben what are you doin here I thought you were in Virginia**

**Ben: Im here to ask you a question**

**Lu: **_thinking to herself omg am I having another dream, swallowing really hard_** what do you have to ask me?**

**Ben: **_reaching in his pocket and getting on one knee_** Luisa will you marry me **

**Lu: I don't think I can Ben **_tears coming down her cheeks_** I told you I couldn't move with you**

**Ben: I know Lu but I just put in my resignation while I was in Miami. They want me to go back to Miami for a week and finish my assignment then I'll be back…so will you marry me?**

**Lu: YES! **_With the biggest smile on her face_

_Ben places the big diamond ring on her finger and picks Lu up and kisses her_

_**Lana walks in while they're kissing**_

**Ben: Lu said yes Lana!**

**Lana: I see!**

**Lu: **_smiling from ear to ear_** Lana did you set this up?**

**Lana: Who… Me? **_Laughing_

**Lu: I love u girl**

**Lana: I love u to baby**

_They hug_

**_Dr. Jackson walks in_**

**Dr.j: What's goin on in here…Ben I thought you were gone**

**Ben: Yea I was but I couldn't live without Lu so I proposed to her and she accepted **

**Dr.J: well congratulations to the both of you **

**Lu: thank you Dr. Jackson**

_**Soon after Lu thanks Dr. Jackson she sees everybody standing outside her office including patients then Andy comes in**_

**Andy: whats goin on Lu**

**Lu: Ben just proposed to me**

**Andy: and from the smile on ur face and from all these people standing out her I take it you said yes**

**Lu: yes! **_Laughing_

**Andy: Im so happy for you! Peter comes in **

**Peter: I heard outside Lu congratulations!**

**Lu: thank you Peter and Andy**

**One week later...**

_**Ben surprises Lu while she's at home "Knock knock"**_

**Lu: who is it?**

**Ben: Jehovah's witnesses **

_Lu gets silent cuz she doesn't want to talk to them_

**Ben: Open up Lu I know you're in there**

**Lu: Ben! **_She opens the door_

**Ben: I didn't know u could be so mean to Jehovah's witnesses**

**Lu: **_Jumps on Ben and Kisses him all over his face_** what r u doin here baby**

**Ben: I told you ill be back in a week…so now we can pick out some stuff for the wedding**

**Lu: I already did! **_Very excited_

**Ben: yay! **_Mocking Lu's girly voice_

**Lu: look at this dress Lana showed me from the wedding magazine she had**

**Ben: that's really nice…oh have u called Marc yet cuz u know I want him to be one of my best men?**

**Lu: I tried getting in touch with him but I guess he was in class or at work**

**Ben: oh ok **

**Lu: I know your tired so we can talk about the wedding later after u get ur rest**

**Ben: Hold on I just have one question…when do u want to have it**

**Lu: ok since we're in November now I'm saying we should have it on July **

**Ben: that sounds really nice…u know anything u want u can have Lu**

**Lu: I love u Ben**

**Ben: I love u to **

**6 Months later...**

**2 months until the big day**

_**It's a Tuesday morning at the clinic** _

**Lu: I can't believe it's almost here Lana!****Lana I'm getting so nervous even though its 2months away! What if one of us get cold feet**

**Lana: oh Lu don't talk like that…people only get cold feet when they don't love each other and I can see it in the both of your eyes that you love each other very much**

**Lu: Lana I really do love him so much**

**Lana: I know baby, I remember when yall first met…you had this little attitude towards him and you acted like you didn't like him…and that's when I knew yall were meant for each other**

**Lu: **_laughing **y**_**ea I remember that…Lana I want you to come with me to pick out my dress and I need to get my brides maid dresses…Lana will you be my maid of honor? **

**Lana: of course kid! So who's going to be ur brides maids?**

**Lu: im goin to ask Andy and im going to call Dana and see if she could come from Virginia…I getting wound up just talking about it I cant wait! **

**Lana: Me to! Well let me go back to my desk so Dr. Jackson don't come in here and give us a speech about doing our jobs…but when I see Andy ill tell her that you want to see her… and we'll go out tonight to look for dresses.**

**Lu: but we cant stay out long cuz tomorrow I got all night clinic and I need to get some sleep**

**Lana: yea u better get a lot of sleep!**

**Later that day...**

**Andy: hey Lana who's my next patient **

**Lana: nobody until 5:30, so you have half an hour and Lu wants to see you**

**Andy: ok where is she**

**Lana: In her office talking to her soon to be hubby **_smiling_

**Andy: Awww that's so cute, just call me when my patient arrives **

**Lana: will do! **

_Andy knocks on Lu's office door_

**Lu: **_hanging up with Ben_** oh come in Andy**

**Andy: Hey Lu how are u**

**Lu: im great and you**

**Andy: Im fine, so Lana said you wanted to see me**

**Lu: well I want to ask u a question**

**Andy: sure…what?**

**Lu: Well I asked Lana to be my maid of honor and she said yes and I would like to know if you could be one of my bride's maids?**

**Andy: I'd be honored Lu**

**Lu: Really!**

**Andy: yes of course!**

**Lu: thanks a lot Andy!**

**Andy: no thank you for asking me… so its just me and Lana**

**Lu: no, im going to call Dana, my last partner and ask her to be my other brides maid**

**Andy: O really? Well this should be a wonderful wedding cuz I have never met Dana before, ive just heard of her so hopefully she says yes so I can meet her **

**Lu: yea that would be so nice**

_Lana came in Lu's office to tell Andy that her 5:30 is here_

**Andy: well Delgado ill talk to you later and thanks again**

**Lu: your welcome Andy… oh and me and Lanaare going to look for dresses later would u like to come with us?**

**Andy: sure…I would love to come see you later**

**Lu: ok bye**

**The next morning...**

_Lu is walking in the clinic _

**Lana: morning kid… we had fun last night didn't we**

**Lu: yea we did and we found some gorgeous dresses also! Im so excited!**

**Andy:** _coming out from her office_**Lu those were some beautiful dresses we got last night**

**Lu: I know! They were gorgeous… well I have to go call my son so see yall!**

_Lu goes into her office and calls Marc at his dorm_

**Marc: Hello?**

**Lu: Hey baby**

**Marc: Hey ma…how are you**

**Lu: Im doing great**

**Marc: oh no! What's going on mother?**

**Lu: Ben proposed to me and I said yes and we're getting married in 2months**

**Marc: really! That's great mom**

**Lu: And Ben wants you to be one if his best men**

**Marc: Tell him of course I will and thank him for me**

**Lu: ok I will, so when are you coming down **

**Marc: like in 2 weeks**

**Lu: yay! Ok baby cant wait to see you**

**Marc: I can't wait to see that big smile on ur face when u see me! Mom can I ask u a question? **

**Lu: sure honey**

**Marc: r u happy **

**Lu: yes I am very happy… y u ask?**

**Marc: I just wanted to know…but ill talk to u later I love you mom**

**Lu: love u to baby bye be careful**

**Marc: I will bye**

_They hang up with each other_

**_Then Lu sits in her chair with a smile on her face thinking of Marc coming. Then she remembers that she has to call Dana…so she dials Dana's number_**

**Dana: hello?**

**Lu: Dana?**

**Dana: yes this is she; may I ask who's calling?**

**Lu: its Lu**

**Dana: Hey Lu! How r u**

**Lu: I'm doin wonderful…how about u**

**Dana: I'm doing great now that I've heard from u! So what made u want to call me**

**Lu: well I just got engaged and I wanted to ask u if you would like to be one of my bride's maids**

**Dana: omg Lu that is great…yes of course I would love to! When is it?**

**Lu: 2 months…July **

**Dana: oh Lu your wedding is going to be beautiful **

**Lu: Thank u so much Dana! You don't know how much this means to me!**

**Dana: No thank u! This means a lot to me too!**

**Lu: So when do u think you'll be down here and you know when you come u can stay at my house**

**Dana: Oh Lu you don't have to do that I can just stay at a hotel**

**Lu: Oh no its no problem… really**

**Dana: ok if u say so, and don't forget that I have a baby that still cries late at night and early in the morning **

**Lu: I'll get use to it again**

**Dana: **_laughing_ **ok…we should be there no later then 1 week before July I want to spend time with my partner**

**Lu: I can't wait Dana!**

_Dana's baby just woke up from her nap now she's crying_

**Dana: I'm sorry Lu but I got to go**

**Lu: no its ok I can her loud and clear! **

**Dana:**_laughs_** it was so nice hearing from u…ill talk to u later bye Lu**

**Lu: Ok by Dana**

_They both hang up_

**Lana comes in Lu office**

**Lana: Lu u better get ur butt out here, you got all these patients and its only 11pm we still have hours to go gurl!**

**Lu: sorry Lana im coming**

_So Lu and Lana went out there and Lu got ready to take care of patients all night..._


	7. House Guests

**Ch.7 The Big Day**

**3 weeks before the wedding**

**_Lu left early to go get Dana and her 2 kids Mercedes who is 6 years old and Eva who is 1 year old from the airport_**

_**They arrive at home** _

**Dana: Lu I want to thank you again for letting us stay here**

**Lu: anytime…its no problem…Ben and Marc should be coming in a few, they went to go try on tuxedos**

**Dana: o ok I cant wait to see how big Marc has gotten and I want to see that handsome man of yours **_looking at the picture of Ben and Lu that was hanging on the wall beside the couch_

**Lu:** _smiling_ **I cant wait until you meet him either**

**Mercedes: **_tugging on Lu's pants_** ma'am do you have a bathroom**

**Lu: yes I do sweetie and you can call me Lu **

_Lu guided her to the bathroom_

**Dana: thank you…I keep trying to tell her to stop pulling on peoples clothes but… **_Lu cuts her off_

**Lu: Oh no that's ok I think that's so cute and she is so beautiful**

**Dana: o thank u Lu…. So do you and Ben plan on having kids?**

**Lu: I don't know we never talked about it… but I would like to have one with him**

**Dana: just one? Why not 2**

**Lu: no I don't think so one enough **_laughing_

**Dana: **_laughin_** yea I understand**

**Lu: Maybe later on we can go to the clinic and see everybody and I want you meet Andy**

**Dana: who's Andy?**

**Lu: My new partner**

**Dana: youhave a man as a partner?**

**Lu: no it's a women her name is afamily name. She's from Washington DC and she use to be in the army **

**Dana: wow really**

**Lu: yea…at first I wasn't to thrilled about her being my partner and on her first day we had this big argument about my patient but at the end of the day I realized that she was a good person and that I had no choice being her partner**

**Dana: well I really want to meet her now**

**Lu: Dana where is Mercedes**

**Dana: omg Lu she's been in the bathroom to long**

_Lu and Dana ran to the bathroom but Mercedes wasn't there so Lu ran to her room and see Mercedes sleeping on her bed_

**Lu: Dana come here look!**

**Dana: Lu what's wrong **_running towards Lu_

**Lu: nothing at all**

**Dana: **_saw Mercedes sleeping_** omg thank you GOD **

_**Lu walked over where Mercedes was laying and covered her with blanket **_

_Dana and Lu hears keys jiggling at the front door_

**Lu: that must be Marc and Ben**

**Marc: Hello? Is anybody home!**

**Lu: shh! Dana kids are sleeping**

**Marc: Dr. Stowe is here?**

**Lu: yup! Hey baby **_talking to Ben_

**Ben: Hey honey**

**Marc: Hey Dr. Stowe **_hugging her_

**Dana: Hey Marc I cant believe its you…your so tall!**

**Lu: Ben this is Dana and Dana this is Ben**

**Ben: nice to finally meet you ive heard so much about you**

**Dana: nice to meet you to and I also heard a lot about you and congratulations **

**Ben: thank you**

**Lu: Well Ben we're about to go to the clinic **

**Ben: ok honey **_kisses her _**o don't eat anything while yall are out cuz im going to make dinner for Dana**

**Dana: awww thank you Ben**

**Ben: o it's no problem**

**At the clinic **

_They arrive at the clinic and the first person they see is Lana_

**Lana: Dr Stowe! I can't believe it's you!**

**Dana: Hey Lana! **_They hug_

**Lana: awww look at your precious children they are so beautiful**

**Dana: awww thank you Lana **

**Lana: so where you staying while you're here?**

**Dana: with Lu**

**Lana: O really? She didn't even tell me… so have you seen anybody else yet?**

**Dana: nope you're the first!**

**Lana: ok ok… you know Dr. Jackson is goin to be ecstatic about you being here!**

**Dana: I know! **_Smiling_

**Lu: **_comes out her office_** Lana where is Andy**

**Lana: o she's out for the day she had to take Lizzie to get an outfit for her play**

**Lu: oh man I wanted Dana to meet her **

**Dana: its ok Lu hopefully she'll be here 2marrow, so ill go and see Bob then**

**Lu: ok Dana…I can watch Mercedes and Eva for u while u go see him**

**Dana: o thank you Lu…I'll be right back Lu I won't be long**

**Lu: no take your time; we'll just be in my office while I'm looking over some of my patient's charts**

**Dana: ok thanks so much Lu I'll be right up stairs**

**Lu: ok Dana**

**Later that night...**

_**Lu, Dana and the kids arrive at home**_

_They get in the house_

**Lu: **_yelling _**Honey we're home **_in a humorous voice_

**Dana: hmmm something smells really good **

**Lu: yeah it does**

**Mercedes: Mommy I'm hungry**

**Dana: ok honey hold on**

**Lu: Ben! I hope your done cooking cuz we're starving!**

**Ben: yep I'm done all you have to do is sit down and pick up your forks**

**Lu: now that's what im talking about! Come on Mercedes lets go eat!**

**Mercedes: yay! **

**After dinner**

**Dana: thank you so much Ben, it was great**

**Ben: thank you**

**Lu: yea it was good honey**

**Ben: thank you baby**

**Lu: well let me show u what room ur sleeping in Dana**

**Dana: ok… come on Mercedes**

**Mercedes: ok mommy**

**_So Lu showed them there room and Ben washed the dishes and everybody went to sleep_**


	8. Cold Feet

**Ch. 8 Cold Feet**

**24 Hours until the big day**

**5:30 Am**

**Lu's alarm clock goes off and starts brushing her teeth and while she's doing that, she's thinking to herself** _I know if Ben were here he wouldn't want me to go to work_**However, Lu being stubborn like she is she went to work anyway. Therefore, she got dressed and told Dana bye and left.**

_**Lu arrives at the clinic**_

**Lana: what are you doing here girl?**

**Lu: ummm… I work here**

**Lana: I know that but 2marrow is ur wedding day! You should be out shopping and making sure everything is right for 2marrow**

**Lu: yea that's what I wanted to do with Ben but since he is over his brother's house and since there's this thing where you can't see the bride for 24 hours I just wanted to come to work for a few hours**

**Lana: well kid after chat room im going to clear your schedule and we're going out shopping for your wedding ok! **

**Lu: ok Lana**

**10:30Am**

**Chat room is over**

**Lana: come on kid lets go make your day special!**

**Lu: I don't want to get a whole truckload of stuff Lana I'm not having a big wedding it's just going to be like 10 people in a beautiful park**

**Lana: ok Lu**

**Lu: ok let me go call Dana and see is she wants to go**

**Lana: ok hurry up kid**

_**A few minutes later after Lu got off the phone with Dana**_

**Lana: is she coming?**

**Lu: no she says Eva isn't feeling well**

**Lana: Awww I hope she feels better**

**Lu: yea me to, so lets go Lana!**

_**But before they could walk out the door the phone rings at Lana's desk**_

**Lana: **_picking up the phone_** RWHC**

**Ben: Hi Lana is Lu there?**

**Lana: yea hold on **_she hands Lu the phone_

**Lu: hello?**

**Ben: hey honey**

**Lu: hey baby **_smiling from ear to ear_

**Ben: what are u doing at work**

**Lu: I just came for chat room me and Lana was just about to leave**

**Ben: where yall going?**

**Lu: we're going shopping and we're going to check up on everything to see if its ready for 2marrow**

**Ben: I can't wait to see ur beautiful face 2marrow and I missed waking up next to you in the morning**

**Lu: I miss u to but just think by this time 2marrow we're going to be on our way to our honeymoon**

**Ben: that's how I got through the night last night **

**Lu: Awww…I love you babe**

**Ben: I love you to…so u and Lana have fun shopping**

**Lu: we will bye**

**Ben: bye**

_They hang up_

**Lana: Awww you should see the glow on your face when you heard his voice… well lets go before he calls again!**

**3 hours later…**

_**Lana and Lu arrive at Lu's house after a fun day of shopping**_

**Lu: so Lana your staying the night right so we all can get ready here together**

**Lana: yea… so is Andy coming here in the morning or is she going to meet us at the park**

**Lu: her, Lizzie, and Jessie are coming over in the morning**

**Lana: o ok**

_**Lu walks to Dana's room then she knocks on the door**_

**Lu: Dana can I come in**

**Dana: yea Lu**

**Lu: Is Eva feeling better?**

**Dana: yea I gave her children's Tylenol and then she feel asleep**

**Lu: ok that's good. So where's my girl Mercedes**

**Dana: Marc took her out for ice cream then they went to one of his friends' house, they should be home soon…Thank GOD for your son**

**Lu: **_laughing _**Lana's in the living room, she's staying the night so we can all get ready 2marrow together**

_**Dana walks down the hallway to find Lana sleeping on the couch**_

**Lu: well I guess this sleep over is… over**

**Dana: **_Laughing_** yup!**

_**Lu drapes a blanket over Lana while she sleeps**_

**Marc comes through the door holding Mercedes over his shoulder**

**Dana: Here let me take her…**_whispering to Marc_** thank you**

_**So she takes her down the hall and into the room and lays her down on the bed**_

**Lu: so did yall have fun together?**

**Marc: yea she is so smart I never knew a little girl could have all that knowledge in her head**

**Lu: well look who her mother is **

**Marc: laughing yea…mom y aren't you getting your rest? 2marrow is the big day!**

**Lu: I'm about to go to bed, but im to excited!**

**Marc: well mom go to bed and try to go to sleep… but I have to go to Ben's brother house so I won't be in a house with a bunch of girls!**

**Lu: Haha… bye honey**

**Marc: bye mom**

_**Lu walks to Dana's room**_

**Lu: well im off to bed Dana good night**

**Dana: ok good night Lu**

**The next morning...**

**5:30 AM**

_**Lu wakes up and brews some coffee while Lu sits at the kitchen table Lana walks in**_

**Lana: morning Lu**

**Lu: well good morning Mrs. Party Pooper, sleep well last night?**

**Lana: yup that couch is like a bed of feathers**

**Lu: yea I love that couch**

**Lana: Guess what today is!**

**Lu: I know! I'm getting really nervous**

**Lana: don't be Lu, just think how handsome he's going to look when you see him**

**Lu: I know and that's making me more nervous…Lana what if the sprinklers come on while everybody is sitting down and we're at the alter, what if it rains, what if… **_Lana cuts her off before she could say anything else_

**Lana: baby calm down, your going to have a beautiful wedding… **_so Lana changes the subject before Lu ends up crying_** so let me make you breakfast what would like. You want some pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast, and some orange juice.**

**Lu: yea I'm starving thanks Lana**

_**While they're in the kitchen, Dana walks in**_

**Dana: good morning guys**

**Lana: well good morning Dana, I'm making breakfast so I hope you're hungry**

**Dana: yea im starving, Lu today is the big day! Are you nervous?**

_Lana looks at Dana with a face that's telling Dana that she shouldn't have asked her that question_

**Lu: yea Dana im very nervous**

_**So while they're talking Mercedes walks in**_

**Dana: good morning baby**

**Lu: morning sleepy head**

**Mercedes: good morning**

**Lana: hey precious**

**Mercedes: hi Ms. Lana**

_**By this time, Lana is done cooking and they're sitting down eating**_

**Lana: come on girls we have to hurry up cause we have to be at the hairdresser by eight o' clock then we have to get out nails done then we have to see if the park is just how u wanted it to look**

**Lu: yea and we have to see if the caterer is making the right food, I wanted and we have to check on the cake!**

**Dana: well it seems like we have a lot of stuff to do in so little time**

**Lana: true… but if we keep sitting here talking about it we're going to have no time**

**Lu: so lets get dressed and lets go!**

**_So they all got dressed and went out and did what they had to do_**

**4 hours until the wedding...**

**While they're getting out the car they meet Andy and her kids in the parking lot**

**Lu: hey Andy**

**Andy: Hey Lu today is the big day!**

**Lu: I know im so nervous**

**Lana: hey Andy**

**Andy: hey Lana**

**Lu: Andy I want you to meet Dana Stowe my old partner I was telling you about**

**Andy: **_shaking Dana's hand_** Hi nice to finally meet you Dana…these are my two girls Lizzie and Jessie**

**Dana: nice to meet you Andy **_shaking her hand_** and u to Jessie and Lizzie **_shaking there hands_

**Andy: yall look so beautiful, im sorry I couldn't come with yall I had an emergency at the hospital**

**Lu: no that's ok…so let's go in the house so we can get ready**

**1 hour before the wedding...**

**Lu: Lana I don't think I can do this **

**Lana: what did Lana tell you baby this is ur day and it's going to be perfect and beautiful and this is going to be the best day of ur life**

**Lu: I know but…** _Lana cuts her off_

**Lana: Lu just stop… stop thinking bad things**

**Lu: ok im sorry**

**_They're finally dressed and they're leaving out the door_**

**15 minutes before the wedding...**

_**Everybody's at the park…Peter, Dr. Jackson, Kayla, everybody is there except for Ben so Lu calls his cell phone but it keeps going to his answering Machine**_

**Lu: Lana I know something was going to go wrong! I knew it**

**Lana; he's probably stuck in traffic and he left his phone at home **_knowing that couldn't have been why_

**Lu: yea you're probably right **

**Lana: yea so y don't you wait in here while Lana goes and gets everything ready**

**Lu: ok **

**5 minutes before the wedding... **

**_There is no show of Ben_**

_Lana calls his cell phone_

**Ben: hello?** _Sounding like he's been crying_

**Lana: where the hell are you! Lu is crying thinking that you don't want to marry her**

**Ben: Lana I do want to marry Lu I really do its just that I don't feel that she loves me like I love her **

**Lana: Ben are u crazy you should see the glow on her face when she talks to u on the phone, u should hear how she talks about u when we're in at the clinic…Ben please don't do this to her this is the best thing that's ever happened to her!**

**Ben: Lana tell Lu I'm sorry that I put her through all this pain and tell her that I love her with all my heart…ill talk to you later Lana **

**_He just hangs up_…. **


	9. Forgive and Forget

**Ch. 9 Forgive and Forget**

**1 hour after the wedding was suppose to start **

**Lu: was that Ben Lana! **_In an angry voice _

**Lana: yea baby **

**Lu: what did he say! And don't lie to me!**

**Lana: He said that he doesn't think that you love him like he loves you and he said he loves you with all his heart and he's sorry for putting you through all this pain and he just hung the phone up…I tried calling him back but he cut his phone off…im so sorry honey **

**Lu: **_crying uncontrollably _**Lana I can't believe this is happening to me… I give up on love I really do cuz shit like this happens every time I fall in love with somebody! **

**Lana: **_holding Lu while she breaks down _**its ok baby let it out I promise he will come **

**Lu: you don't know Lana **

**Lana: oh I promise you baby he will come **

**1 hour later… **

**_Lu finally stopped crying she goes around asking for Lana but nobody knows where she is… but right when Lu was about to ask Dana if she had see Lana… Lu sees Lana yelling out her name from the sunroof of Ben's limo_…**_Lu started crying _

**Lu: **_yelling_** what are you doing Lana!** _The limo stopped and Ben got out the car _

**Ben: **_tears coming down his eyes _**Lu I'm so sorry… can you please forgive me, I love you with all my heart will you still marry me? **

**Lu: **_tears coming down her face _**how could you not think I didn't love you? Ben I love you so much and yes I will still marry you…**_they hug each other _

**Ben: come on Lana I got this beautiful woman to marry **

**Lu: **_smiling whispering to Lana _**Thank you so much **

**Lana: **_whispering back _**your welcome baby **

_**Ben and Lu walks to the alter **_

**Priest: Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to bring this man and this woman together in holy matrimony… Do you Ben take this woman Luisa Magdalena Delgado to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold for richer or poorer in sickness and in health till death do you part? **

**Ben: **_looking in Lu's eyes and putting the ring on her finger _**"I do" **

**Priest: Do you Luisa take this man Benjamin Sanders to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold for richer or poorer in sickness and in health till death do you part? **

**Lu: **_smiles while a tear crawls down her cheek looking in Ben's eyes _**"I do" **_placing the ring on his finger _

**Priest: With the powers vested in me, I pronounce you Mr. And Mrs. Benjamin Sanders. You may now kiss the bride **

_**They kiss then while they were walking to the car everybody started throwing rice on them then they climbed in the limo and drove off with a sign on he back that said "Just Married" **_

**They dropped by the house to get some clothes for the honeymoon that Ben told Lu that he was taking her on but all Ben wanted to do was show Lu the surprise he had for her at the house… So they walked in house and they went into the bedroom and Lu saw an envelope that said " To: Mrs. Sanders" **

**Lu: what's this? **

**Ben: open it**

**Lu opened the envelope and it had a letter in it and it said: _"Luisa I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you I want to grow with you I want to have children with you and I'm so sorry that I hurt you and made you cry and I promise I'll never make you cry again I will always be there for you when ever you need me and I promise I'll keep you happy for as long as you live…Love your hubby Ben". _**

**Ben: please forgive me I don't want to see tears in your eyes I just want to see you smile please forgive me baby **

**Lu: Do you really mean that you want to have children with me? **

**Ben: of course! I meant everything in that letter **

**Lu: I forgive you baby! **_Hugging him _**so are we still going on our honeymoon? **

**Ben: Oh I meant to tell you that all your friends even Dr. Jackson at the clinic and Dana put some money together and gave us a honeymoon in Jamaica **

**Lu: Omg really! **

**Ben: yup and we need to hurry and pack cuz the flight leaves in an hour **

**Lu: yay! I can't wait; I have never been to Jamaica before **

**Ben: it's beautiful you're going to love it **

**Lu: I know I am cuz I'm going to be with the love of my life **

**Ben: yea me to**_ they kiss _**we're going to have fun let's get packing **

**1 week later… **

_**Lu and Ben is back from their honeymoon and Lu is back at the clinic **_

**Lana: good morning Mrs. Sanders **

**Lu: **_laughing_** good morning Lana **

**Lana: so how was the honeymoon? **

**Lu: it was great and I want to thank you and the others for sending us to Jamaica **

**Lana: no problem baby we just wanted yall to have the time of your lives together **

**Lu: we did! **

**Lana: that's good…cuz you really needed it **

**Lu: yea I did…so who's me first patient **

**Lana: Sierra Carter **_Handing Lu her file _

**Lu: **_turns around and calls _**Sierra Carter **

**Sierra: Hi doctor I'm glad I can finally get away from my job to see what's wrong with my body **

**Lu: it's Lu…call me Lu so what's been going on with your body**

**Sierra: I've been waking up in the middle of the night having chest pains and I can't breathe sometimes and sometimes when I'm at work I get out of breath really easily **

**Lu: **_examing her _**where do you work at? **

**Sierra: at Wal-Mart on 93rd Avenue I get the products off the backs of the trucks and place them in storage **

**Lu: I know Joyce Davis that works there I delivered her baby **

**Sierra: Oh really I know her, she's trying to become a manager **

**Lu: Good for her! So I'm going to take some blood to see what's wrong and just come by 2marrow and I'll give you the results **

**Sierra: Ok I will! See you 2marrow **_Sierra walks out Lu's office and to Lana's receptionist desk _

**Sierra: Hi I need to schedule to come in 2marrow at 9:30 am **

**Lana: ok and what's your name Honey **

**Sierra: Sierra Carter **

**Lana: All right see you 2marrow **

**Sierra: thanks bye **

_**Right when Lu was about to come out her office Dr. Jackson comes in **_

**Dr. J: Can I talk to you for a second Dr. Delgado? **

**Lu: Sure, what's up? **

**Dr. J: Well first off congratulations and I hope you and Ben had fun on your honeymoon **

**Lu: thank you, yea we had so much fun and thank you for sending us to Jamaica **

**Dr. J: no problem but what I want to talk about is Ben **

**Lu: what about him **

**Dr. J: Well I want to know if you'd think Ben would want to work here, I mean if he hasn't found a job already **

**Lu: no not yet, that's a good idea I'll ask him when I get home tonight **

**Dr. J: Ok thank you and congratulations again **

**Lu: thanks Dr. Jackson **

**Later on that night... **

_**Lu comes home **_

**Lu: honey! I'm home **

**Ben: Hey how was your day back at work **

**Lu: good… Dr. Jackson wanted me to ask you if you would like to work at the hospital **

**Ben: well since I haven't found work yet I'll come by the hospital 2marrow and talk to him **

**Lu: ok so do you want to **

**Ben: I don't know **

**Lu: what don't you know! We'll be working together **

**Ben: yea that's what I'm afraid of **

**Lu: ha-ha not funny I think you should take it **

**Ben: why so you will know where I'm at, at all times? **

**Lu: of course!... no cuz you know I trust you but didn't u like working at the hospital **

**Ben: yes very much that's why I'm going to talk it over with Dr. Jackson 2marrow **

**Lu: oh ok… well I'm really tired so I'm going to go take a hot bath and go to sleep **

**Ben: ok I'm going to be in the study goodnight… **_He kisses Lu and they walk opposite directions _

**The next morning… **

_**Lu walks in the clinic **_

**Lu: good morning Lana **

**Lana: Good morning, Lu… is Ben going to take the offer. **

**Lu: Lana how do you know that Dr. Jackson offered a job to Ben **

**Lana: Lu you're talking to Lana here I know everything that goes on around this hospital **

**Lu: Yea well, he said that he's coming here today to talk to Dr. Jackson **

**Lana: oh ok so what do you think about this? **

**Lu: I think it's going to be great working with my husband… wow that sounded weird **

**Lana: ha-ha get used to it and you better not let him distract you from your job either! **

**Lu: Oh Lana! **

**Lana: Well the girls are waiting for you and after chat room Sierra Carter is coming back in for her results **

**Lu: oh yeah I'm glad you reminded me **

_**Lu goes into chat room **_

**10:00 AM **

**Chat room is over **

**Lana: **_handing Sierra's file to Lu and also giving the MRI file to Lu _**Sierras waiting for u in the office **

**Lu: ok Lu goes into her office **

**Lu: Hey Sierra **

**Sierra: Hi Lu… just tell it to me straight what's wrong with me **

**Lu: umm... I'm sorry Sea but you have lung cancer **

**Sierra: what? How? I don't even smoke…I'm not even around people that smoke, Lu am I going to die **

**Lu: Sea you get that out your head right now…and you can get lung cancer even if you don't smoke but that's the common way to get it though **

**Sierra: So what's going to happen Lu? **

**Lu: well I'm going to have to admit you, I'm going to run some test on you, and then we'll see where it goes from there **

**Sierra: **_tears coming down her face _**I'm scared Lu **

**Lu: Don't be honey everything is going to be all right **

**Later that day… **

_**Ben goes up to Dr. Jackson's office **_

"_Knock knock" _

**Dr. J: come in **

**Ben: Hi Dr. Jackson **

**Dr. J: Oh hey Ben and you can call me Robert **

**Ben: Well Robert I heard you wanted to talk to me **

**Dr. J: Yes, I do I wanted to see if you would be considering taking a job here **

**Ben: How much will you pay?**

**Dr. J: A very good amount…more then Octavian Systems did **

**Ben: Ok and you don't care that Lu and me will be working together **

**Dr. J: No not at all as long as I don't catch yall doing anything and make sure none of the patients here catch yall either **

**Ben: **_laughing_** of course not we won't let you catch us **

**Dr. J: so is your answer yes? **

**Ben: Ummm… yea y not **

**Dr. J: good Welcome to the team **_he shakes Ben's hand_

**Ben: Thank you… So when do you want me to start **

**Dr. J: If you want to you can start right now but if you don't want to u can start 2marrow **

**Ben: No I think I'll start right now… but first I want to go and tell Lu the good news **

**Dr. J: Ok I'll have my assistant page you when we need you **

**Ben: ok **_so he goes to see Lu_

_**Lu was sitting at her desk looking at Sierra's file trying to figure out what's going with her **_

**Ben: **_peaks his head through the door _**Luisa! Carrying out the A sort of in a playing voice **

**Lu: Hey Ben **

**Ben: hey **_He walks over to where she was sitting and kisses her _

**Lu: so did you talk to Dr. Jackson yet? **

**Ben: yup! **

**Lu: and… **

**Ben: and I said yes **

**Lu: really! **_Very excited _**when do you start **

**Ben: today Dr. Jackson said that he'd page me when he needs me **

**Lu: I'm so happy for you…we should celebrate tonight **

**Ben: ok where do you want to go? **

**Lu: I should be asking you that **

**Ben: well since u hate going to fancy expensive restaurants that's where we'll be going **

**Lu: well since it's your day I'll go **

**Ben: well thank you for letting me have my way **

**Lu: **_laughing_** don't get use to it **

**Ben: Believe me I won't…so what were u looking at when I came in **

**Lu: I was looking at one of my patients file Sierra Carter, she has lung cancer but she says she doesn't smoke **

**Ben: you know that lung cancer isn't just the cause of smoking **

**Lu: I know but this just doesn't make any sense to me **

**Ben: can I go look at her? **

**Lu: sure **

_**They walked to Sierra's room **_

**Lu: Hi Sierra this is Dr. Sanders and he's just going to take a look at you **

**Ben: hi Sierra like Lu said I just want to take a look at you just to see what's going on **

**Sierra: ok **

**Ben: Ok Lu was right even though I didn't doubt her…I just wanted you to have a 2nd opinion **

**Sierra: yea I understand **

**Lu: I'll be back up her to check on you **

**Sierra: ok thank you Lu and you to Dr. Sanders **

**Ben: no problem bye **

_**Lu and Ben walked out **_

**Ben: Lu I know you said she said she doesn't smoke but unless she has an identical twin, I seen her smoking outside while I was coming to your office **

**Lu: really! Why would she lie about smoking don't she know that she's just hurting herself! I can't believe this! All this worrying I've been doing and she's been smoking this whole time and I cant believe she would still smoke after I told her she had lung cancer! **

**Ben: yea I know its messed up Lu but just calm down and take a deep breath before you go talk to her **

**Lu: ok **_she took a deep breath and just sat down behind her desk Her office phone rings _

**Lu: Hello? Yea he's right here…ok I'll tell him **

**Ben: Dr. Jackson needs me don't he **

**Lu: yeah **

**Ben: ok ill be down here later **

**Lu: ok bye **_they kissed and Ben went on his way _

**Later that day… **

**Ben: so did you talk to Sierra yet? **

**Lu: no cuz I know if I would've talked to her today I would've went off on her… so I'm just going to talk to her 2marrow so I can sleep on it… so how was your first day **

**Ben: It was good but it felt weird not being the boss of Dr. Jackson **

**Lu: yea I'm still not used to it **_laughing_

**Ben: **_smiling_** well we still need to celebrate **

**Lu: of course lets go home and get dressed **

**Ben: lets take my car **

**Lu: so somebody can brake into mine…I don't think so **

**Ben: who would want to brake into your car? **

**Lu: Ohh! You got jokes…well we can drive our own cars home then we can take your car ok! **

**Ben: ok let's go **

**The next morning… **

**Lu: **_turned over in the bed _**it's a shame we didn't get to go to the restaurant last night **

**Ben: I know but we still had fun last night **_smiling_

**Lu: today I have to talk to Sierra and see why she's been lying to me **

**Ben: do you want me to be with you so I can calm if or when you get angry **

**Lu: No I promise I'll stay cool… are you going to work when I go in **

**Ben: yea **

**Lu: ok **_Lu jumps up and runs to the bathroom _**well I got the bathroom first **

**Ben: awww come on Lu you know u use all the hot water **

**Lu: **_opens the door _**well come and take a shower with me **

**Ben: well I think that can really save water and we'll still have hot water left for tonight! **_Smiling_

**At the clinic **

_**Lu and Ben walk in **_

**Lana: well hello you two lovebirds, yall look refreshed! **

**Lu: **_smiling_** good morning Lana **

**Ben: I'll see you later Lu and remember what I said, be calm when you talk to Sierra **

**Lu: I will, see you later **_Ben kisses Lu on the forehead and then leaves _

**Lana: why is he telling you to be calm when you talk to Sierra? **

**Lu: cuz I found out that she has lung cancer and when I told her she told me that she didn't know how she got It cuz she doesn't smoke and she's never around smokers and she's been lying to this whole time so I'm going to go talk to her in a few **

**Lana: omg Lu y would she hurt her self more by lying that doesn't make any sense **

**Lu: I don't know why but I'm about to find out now **

**Lana: ok tell me how it goes **

**Lu: ok Lu walks up the stairs to the hospital room **

**Sierra: Hey Lu did you find out how I got it **

**Lu: yeah I found out how but I think it would be better if I hear it from you **

**Sierra: what are you talking about Lu? **

**Lu: dont play games with me Sierra cuz I dont like liers and I damn sure dont like playin games **_getting really annoyed_

**Sierra: ok **_letting out big sigh ok fine_**...yes i do smoke, I've been smoking for 6 years, but what i don't understand is how did you find out**

**Lu: don't worry about how I found out, Ill just say i got connections, but what i dont understand is why did you lie about not smoking, your only hurting yourself, and since you lied your lungs have gone without the treatment it needed and there is no way to help them now**

**Sierra: so does this mean I'm going to die**

**Lu: well it's a possibility... but I'm going to try and get you on the top of the donor list it may take to long though**

**Sierra: I'm so sorry Lu i didnt want this to happen**

**Lu: why'd you lie about it Sea**

**Sierra: **_she starts crying _**cuz my mom died from lung cancer so did my dad and my twin sister is on her death bed right now as we speak at home in Ohio and i was really scared that's why I lied**

**Lu: **_swallowed really hard_** I'm so sorry but by lying your hurting yourself and may even be killing yourself **

**Sierra: i don't even know why i lied all i can say is that I'm really sorry**

**Lu: ok well I'll be back up here to check on later**

**Sierra: ok I'm sorry Lu i really am **

_**Right when Lu was about to walk out the room the heart monitor starts beeping and Sierra was lying on the bed grasping for air, Lu runs to the side of Sierra and 2 nurses ran into the room**_

**Lu: I need a a PT, PTT, CBC, and let's get a chest x-ray on her **

_**So the nurses run Sierra down the hallway on the gernie**_

**Later that day...**

**Ben: **_going into Lu's office_** hey**

**Lu: **_with a big sigh_** Hey**

**Ben: you look very tired**

**Lu: that's cuz i am**

**Ben: what happened with Sierra**

**Lu: well she confused and right when I was walking out the door she stopped breathing**

**Ben: o really is she all right**

**Lu: yea for now but I cant get her on the top of the donor list so i dont know whats going to happen to her **

**Ben: I'm sorry, lets go home so you can get rest**

**Lu: ok**

_Ben helps Lu put her coat on and they walk out the clinic together_


	10. Caught Up

**Ch.10 Caught Up**

**_Lu arrives at the clinic_**

**Lu: Hey Lana I need the file for Sierra**

**Lana: you didn't hear kid**

**Lu: What?**

**Lana: she died last night the nurses tried to revive her but her lungs collapsed and air was getting into her body where it should've been going**

**Lu: damn! I can't believe this, I called everyone and argued with everybody to get her on the top of that donor list and I got her on the top too.**

**Lana: Don't beat your self up for this kid cuz Sierra did this to herself by lying to you**

**Lu: yea I know…well I'm going to be in my office for a few minutes **

**Lana: ok…where's Ben?**

**Lu: He's coming in later on**

**Lana: o ok**

_**Lu walked in her office and started thinking about all the stuff Sierra was telling her yesterday about her twin sister in Ohio and her mom and dad dying but Lu just tried to get all those thoughts out of her head while she wiped the tear that was falling down her cheek. Talking to her self **pull your self together Lu, this wasn't your fault**. So she got up and walked out her office**_

**Lana: you ok kid**

**Lu: yea I was just thinking about some stuff…so who's my next patient**

**_Right when Lu said that a pregnant women comes threw the clinic door about to faint sounding drowsy with blood falling down her legs_**

**Unique: I need a doctor, please help me**

**Lu: **_yelling_** Peter! We need a wheel chair take her to exam room 2**

**Peter: ok**

_**Lu follows right behind them**_

**Lu: so what's your name hon?**

**Unique: Unique Smith**

**Lu: ok Unique how many months are you**

**Unique: 7, doctor what's going on I was just watching TV at the shelter I stay at and when I went to the bathroom my stomach started hurting and blood started coming down my legs**

**Lu: **_examining Unique while she's laying on the table_** ok Unique your baby can't stay in a minute longer and if it does then it might be harmful for you and your baby**

_Lu and other doctors rushing Unique up to the OR_

**Unique: so are you going to cut me open and take him out**

**Lu: yea that's called a Cesarean section also known as C-section **

**Unique: will it hurt?**

**Lu: no you wont feel a thing cuz I will numb your stomach **

_Lu goes and scrubs up to do the C-section _

**2 hours later…**

**_Lu goes and visits Unique to see how she's doing_**

**Lu: Hi Unique how ya doing?**

**Unique: doctor where is my baby, can I see him**

**Lu: It's Lu… call me Lu and I have to tell you something** _her eyes filling with tears_

**Unique: Lu what is it? Is it my baby?**

**Lu: well when we took the baby out, he wasn't breathing**

**Unique: so did you try and get him to breath again** _tears falling down her face_

**Lu: no I'm sorry, he was in your stomach without air to long… he was a still born**

**Unique:** _crying uncontrollably_ **omg Lu my baby boy**

**Lu: I'm so sorry**

**Unique: How did this happen, I've been going to Dr. Stuart this doctor they provide at the shelter he even gave me a x-ray**

**Lu: what? The doctor gave you an x-ray?**

**Unique: yea and he left it on for a long time I had to tell him to turn it off cuz it was kind of hurting**

**Lu: are you serious! Was there a problem with your baby when this Dr. Stuart gave you this x-ray?**

**Unique: no he said that the baby was very healthy**

**Lu: well if there was nothing wrong then he shouldn't have done an x-ray on you **

**Unique: Lu why is this x-ray thing getting to you**

**Lu: cuz I really do believe that this doctor killed your baby on purpose by giving you an x-ray**

**Unique: how**

**Lu: cuz your not suppose give woman that's pregnant x-rays cuz if its left on to long it can cause birth affects or in this cast death**

**Unique: yea like what happened here…**

**Lu: yea but I promise I will find out why this so called "doctor" did this to you **

**Unique: thank you so much Lu his name is Lynn Stuart**

**Lu: it's going to be ok**

_Lu stayed with Unique until she fell asleep. Then she went to the Dr. Stuart's office_

**Lu: is there a doctor here by the name of Lynn Stuart**

**Dr. Stuart: well who wants to know**

**Lu: Dr. Delgado from Rittenhouse Hospital**

**Dr. Stuart: Hi Dr. Delgado I'm Dr. Stuart**

**Lu: I want to talk about your patient Unique Smith **

**Dr. Stuart: ok what do you need to know about her?**

**Lu: well first I want to know why you killed her unborn child**

**Dr. Stuart: excuse me!** _Acting very confused_

**Lu: yea u heard me; she told me that you gave her an x-ray and kept it on for a long time so long that she had to make u turn it off**

**Dr. Stuart: when did she tell you that?**

**Lu: earlier today right after I had to tell her that her baby was a stillborn…and I need to know why you even did an x-ray on her**

**Dr. Stuart: I don't know…cuz she asked**

**Lu: No she didn't cuz if she asked you to she would've told me that before but she didn't**

**Dr. Stuart: that's right she didn't**

**Lu: ok since you want to be a smart ass I'm going to have the police involved in this**

**Dr. Stuart: It's not that serious to have the police all in our business**

**Lu: yea it is serious…you killed a baby that's called murder**

**Dr. Stuart: I didn't kill any body doctor and I think you should get out my office right now**

**Lu: don't be surprised when you see the police knocking at your door…**_she walks out the building_

_**Lu gets back to the clinic and goes in her office and does some research on Dr. Stuart and Lu is very disturbed on the information she came across**_

**Lu: **_that bastard_** she said to herself** _she grabs her coat and she walks out the clinic and goes to the police station_

**2 days later…**

_**Lu is in a van with a couple of cops watching cameras they set up in Dr. Stuart's office and they saw the doctor do something that was unbelievable so they all rushed inside his office…they bust threw the doors**_

**Police: freeze! Put your hands up**

**Lu: I can't believe you! I cant believe you rape your patients and if they get pregnant you kill there baby by keeping the x-ray machine on them for a while…you BASTARD! **

**Dr. Stuart: I didn't rape Unique!**

_**The police hand cuffs him and takes him to the back of the car**_


	11. Tragedy

**Ch. 11 Tragedy**

**2 Days later…**

_Lu goes and sees Unique_

**Lu: hey Unique **

**Unique: Hey Lu did you find out how my baby died?**

**Lu: ummm… yea **_sitting on the hospital bed beside Unique_

**Unique: How?**

**Lu: Do you know how you got pregnant?**

**Unique: yea I got raped by this man I used to work with. Why?**

**Lu: I'm sorry… cuz we just caught Dr. Stuart about to rape one of his patients and I was thinking that he might have gotten u pregnant and when he found out that u was pregnant he tried to kill it by using the x-ray machine**

**Unique: **_tears tumbling down her cheek _**so are you saying that I might be pregnant by Dr. Stuart?**

**Lu: It's a possibility, I was on my way to the lab to get the blood test results back that I took from your baby**

**Unique: Ok can u please get it now? Please Lu**

**Lu: sure ill be right back honey**

**_Lu jogs to lab so she can hurry and tell Unique the results. She comes back to the room with the results_ **

**Unique: what are the results and give it to me straight**

**Lu: opens the envelope ummm…you were not pregnant by Dr. Stuart**

**Unique: So it has to be the other man…but what I don't get is why Dr. Stuart killed my baby**

**Lu: yea that's what im trying to figure out…this doesn't make sense; well the cops are talking to Dr. Stuart right now so I'll call them and ask them to ask Dr. Stuart if he knows… ummm what's the name of the man who raped you**

**Unique: Rashawn Johnson **

**Lu: Ok I'm going to go call the detectives and ask them so we can get to the bottom of this**

**Unique: ok thanks a lot Lu**

**Lu: no problem honey**

**1 hour later…**

_Lu comes back to Unique's room_

**Unique: Lu did you find out anything**

**Lu: yea **_in a sad voice_

**Unique: what's wrong Lu, what happened**

**Lu: Ummm… Dr. Stuart confessed about raping his patients including you and he also confessed about knowing Rashawn and the reason why Dr. Stuart killed your baby was cuz Rashawn asked him to cuz he didn't want to get in trouble… do you know where Rashawn is now?**

**Unique: **_crying _**I heard that he moved to Texas like a month ago**

**Lu: Ok I'm going to do what ever it takes to put both of those bastards in jail**

**Unique: I'm so glad that I came here instead of County hospital cuz I don't think they would have done all of this…Thank you so much Lu really**

**Lu: De nada**

**_Lu left Unique's room and went down to Lana to tell her what was going on even though she knows Lana already knew. Then Lu left the clinic and went to the precinct and told the police everything that Unique told her and the police locked Dr. Stuart up and he can never practice medicine again but the police never found Rashawn Johnson. So Lu went back to the hospital and let Unique know what was going on, then Lu let Unique leave the hospital so she can try and get her life back on track._**

**Later that night…**

_**Lu gets home from a long day at work then the phone rings **Lu picks the phone up_

**Lu: hello? **_She heard a frantic unfamiliar voice on the other end of the phone_** hey your goin to have to calm down and stop crying and tell me your name…ok Kim what's wrong?**

**Kim: there's something wrong with Marc**

**Lu: what happened Kim**

**Kim: Marc was just sent to the hospital **_crying uncontrollably_

**Lu: **_crying_** what happened to him!**


	12. Lu\'s Nightmare

**Ch.12 Lu's Nightmare**

**Kim: He was in a car accident and a truck ran into him**

**Lu: **_crying_** what hospital is he at?**

**Kim: He's at Hillside Hospital, the last thing he said before the EMT's took him in the ambulance was "**_call my mom_**" and he pointed to his cell phone in my hand **

**Lu: my baby! I'm on my way ok?**

_Ben was in the bathroom and heard Lu so he got his keys and told Lu to come on_

**At Hillside Hospital... **

**Lu:** _runs to the nurses desk_ **where is my son Marc Delgado?** _The nurse pointed straight down the hall_

_**Lu ran down the hall so fast she was knocking people down. She finally got to Marc's room Marc was laying there with tubes and IV's in him all Lu could do was break down and cry and Ben was right there to hold her.**_

**Lu: tears falling down her face rubbing Marc's head my baby boy, oh my baby boy**

_The doctor walked in the room_

**Doctor: are you his mother?**

**Lu: yes I'm Dr. Delgado please tell me what happened**

**Doctor: well Dr. Delgado Marc got in a car accident with a truck and as you know trucks are bigger then cars so Marc got the worse injuries then the truck but we are doing everything that we can to help him**

**Lu: I want him to get transferred to Rittenhouse Hospital**

**Doctor: well Doctor I don't think…**_Lu cuts him off_

**Lu: I don't care what you think I want Marc to be transferred so I can take care of him!** _Lu stormed out_

**Ben:** _chased after_** Lu its going to be ok I'm going to go fill out the paper work so we can get Marc transferred as soon as possible ok?**

**Lu: Ok I'll be in the room with Marc in case he wakes up**

**Ben: ok I'll be right back** _he kisses Lu on the forehead and walks down the hall_

_So Ben got the paper work done and while paramedics was prepping Marc to get on the helicopter Lu calls Lana at the clinic_

**Lana:** _picks up the phone_ **RWHC!**

**Lu:** _sounds drowned out from crying_ **Hey Lana**

**Lana: Lu where are you? Are you crying?**

**Lu: I'm bringing Marc in from Hillside Hospital**

**Lana: what happened?**

**Lu: Lana I need for you have the paramedics waiting for us to come out the helicopter**

**Lana: ok, but tell me what happened**

**Lu: Lana!** _Getting aggravated_ **can you please just do this for me!**

**Lana: ok baby I'll see you when you get here**

**Lu: thank you bye …**_she hangs up_

**At Rittenhouse**

_They arrive at the hospital, Lu and the EMT's takes Marc upstairs to put him a private room. So they got Marc situated. Lu walked down to the clinic_

**Lana: you all right baby?**

**Lu: yea I'm ok but I just can't believe what happened** _tears falling down her face_

**Lana: What about Marc?**

**Lu: he's doing ok I guess even though he hasn't woke up yet and his right leg and left arm is broken and Ben is sitting right next to Marc waiting for him to wake up**

**Lana: omg, Lu you want me to clear your schedule so you can be with Marc**

**Lu: no Lana I'm ok**

**Lana: no Lu I'm not going to have you walking around here miserable, now I'm going to clear your schedule so go up to your baby boy.**

**Later that day…**

_Ben comes down stairs to Andy's office_

_**Ben knocks on the door**_

**Ben:** _cracking open the door_ **Dr. Campbell can I talk to you**

**Andy: oh of course Ben come in, I'm so sorry about Marc, I wanted to talk to Lu but I couldn't catch her today**

**Ben: thank you, yeah Lana cleared her schedule for the day**

**Andy: ok good**

**Ben: yeah well I'm really concerned about Lu cuz you know how she works to get her mind off things… well I just came down here to ask you if you could take over her patients for like 2 or 3 days. So she can get some rest and so she won't have to worry about anybody but Marc and her self.**

**Andy: yea of course, I'll do anything to help**

**Ben: Andy thank you so much, even though I know I'm going to get yelled at by her for doing this but oh well cuz she really needs this so thank you**

**Andy: yeah I agree with you**

**Ben: thanks again Andy**

**Andy: no problem**

**Ben: well I'm going to go back upstairs to see if Marc has made any changes**

**Andy: ok, tell Lu I'll be up there as soon as I get some time.**

_**Right when Ben walked into the room Marc opens his eyes**_

**Lu:** _Jumps up to his side pushing his hair back_** hey baby** _tears filling in her eyes_

**Marc:** _very drowsy_** hey mom what happened to me the only thing that I remember is a truck coming at me then me telling Kim to call you**

**Ben: Hey Marc**

**Marc: Hey Ben**

**Ben: I'm glad you woke up cuz your mom just couldn't be still smiling**

**Marc: **_smiling_** yea she gets like that sometimes**

**Lu:** _laughing kissingMarc_** baby I love you**

**Marc: I love you to mom, how long do I have to stay here**

**Lu: well honey they need to run some more tests and they have to cast up your arm and leg so you should be out in 2 or 3 days**

**Marc: ok good**

**Lu: yea and I'll be right down stairs if you need anything…** _before Marc say anything Ben interrupted _

**Ben: sorry Marc but Lu can I talk to you outside please**

_They walk out the door Ben cracked the door_

**Lu: what's wrong**

**Ben: nothing but I know your going to get mad at me for doing this but I had to**

**Lu: what did you do?**

**Ben: earlier remember when I left the room cuz I told u I needed some air…well I went to Dr. Campbell's office and asked her to take your patients for the next 3 days or so**

**Lu: Ben why did you do that? I'm capable of working!**

**Ben: I know baby but I'm very concerned about you and I've noticed you work to get things off your mind and that's not good cuz it's putting a lot of stress on you and one day I hate to say it but your going to break down. And you know I don't want to see breakdown that's why I'm doing this so please don't be mad at me just know I love you and that's why I did it ok?**

**Lu: ok Ben I guess I'll be ok not working for 2 days but I'm going to work on the third day!**

**Ben: Ok Lu thank you so much** _kisses Lu on the forehead and hugs her really tight_

_They walk back in the room to be with Marc_


	13. Surprise!

**Ch.13 Surprise!**

**3 days later…**

**_Marc is staying with Lu and Ben until he gets better. So while Lu and Ben are at the hospital Marc is snooping around Ben's papers that are on top of his desk._**

**Later that day…**

**Lu: Lana who's my next patient**

**Lana: nobody kid**

**Lu: **_letting out a big sigh _**oh thank GOD, well I'll be in my office**

**Lana: ok**

_Lu goes into her office and lies on her couch trying to catch a little sleep. But then Ben comes in_

**Ben: Lu?**

**Lu: yea, I'm here…hey**

**Ben: hey what are you doing?**

**Lu: Well I was trying to get some sleep since I don't have any patients now but…**

**Ben: Oh I'm sorry I'll come back later**

**Lu: no its ok, I'm up now and I know I won't be able to get any sleep anyway…so what's up?**

**Ben: Well I want to talk to you about something…BEEP! **_Lu's pager goes off_

**Lu: oh I'm sorry ER needs me, we can talk later I promise honey…**_she rushes out the door_

**Later that night…**

**_Lu came home before Ben cuz he had an emergency at the hospital_**

**Lu: **_walks through the door_** calling Marc! **

**Marc: yea mom, I'm in the bathroom **

**Lu: you ok? **_Still yelling_

**Marc: yea I'm fine**

**_Lu goes into the kitchen to get a glass of water then she goes into her room to lie down_**

**Marc: **_walking with crutches__in Lu's room_** Hey mom what's up**

**Lu: nothing… I'm really tired**

**Marc: oh ok I'll leave you alone **_turning towards the door_

**Lu: come on Marc sit down, we haven't had a good talk together lately. What's wrong?**

**Marc: **_sitting on the edge of the bed _**are you and Ben moving?**

**Lu: what? No honey…why'd you ask?**

**Marc: cuz I saw some papers of a blue print of a house, like he's making a house or something **

**Lu: really? And where did you find these papers?**

**Marc: ummm… well I was looking for a pen in the study and I came across it**

**Lu: Marc! **_Whining his name_

**Marc: what mom? I didn't mean to look through his stuff it just happened**

**Lu: so it really was a blue print of a house? **_Smiling_

**Marc: yup**

**Lu: what did it look like?**

**Marc: it was really nice, it wasn't really big but it wasn't small either and…** _before he could finish they heard Ben coming through the door_**…Mom don't tell him ok?**

**Lu: I wont**

**Ben: **_walking in the room_** Hey**

**Marc: **_getting up from the bed_** Hey Ben, well I'm going to go watch TV**

**Lu: ok honey…Hey **_smiling from ear to ear_

**Ben: why are you smiling so hard? **

**Lu: Oh nothing, so what did you want to talk to me about earlier?**

**Ben: well before I was so rudely interrupted by your loud pager I wanted to ask you a question**

**Lu: about?**

**Ben: this house…do you like it?**

**Lu: Yea it's ok, but it's not "ours"…it's yours**

**Ben: I know but I told you that it is ours together, it doesn't matter whose name is on the lease**

**Lu: yea it really does. Anyway why are you asking me these questions?**

**Ben: well come with me I can show you better then I can tell you**

_**They walk to his office; Ben gets out this big rolled up poster paper**_

**Lu: what's that?**

**Ben: It's a blue print of a house I'm getting made for us but before they finish it I want you pick what you want for the rooms since that's a girl thing…I think**

**Lu: omg Ben are you serious? **_Smiling _

**Ben: yes very much, and I'm very much in love with you**

**Lu: I love too** _they hug_

**Ben: and Marc I already know you know** _trying to talk loud so marc could hear him_

**Marc:** _limping in the room_ **know what?**

**Ben: I know you looked at it cuz it wasn't put back in the same place**

**Marc: I'm sorry for going through your things all I really was doing was looking for a pen then I seen this poster looking thing and I opened it**

**Ben: it's ok cuz I have nothing to hide**

**Lu: but Marc don't do it again cuz that was very rude and that is not how I raised you**

**Marc: I know mom I said I'm sorry**

**Ben: ok since we cleared that up Marc what do you think about the house?**

**Marc: I think it's going to turn out really nice**

**Ben: yea I think so too**

**Lu: So is it being build as we speak?**

**Ben: yes ma'am**

**Lu: wow…I can't wait to see it, do you know when it's goin to be finished**

**Ben: well since it's not a really big house it should be done in a month or two**

**Lu: really? I can't wait!**

**Ben: and this will be "our" house, together**

**Lu: now that's what kind of house I like**

**Ben: and that's what kind of smile I like to see** _they kiss_

**The Next Morning…**

**Lana: good morning Lu**

**Lu: good morning Lana**

**Lana: well sounds like somebody had a goodnight**

**Lu: yes I did! Ben is having a house build for us**

**Lana: really girl**

**Lu: yeah he showed me the blue print of it last night**

**Lana: is it nice?**

**Lu: yes it's not too big, its just right…I love it**

**Lana: ok ok…when will it be done?**

**Lu: Ben said in a month or two**

**Lana: wow… well girl you better invite me so it can have Lana's presents in it**

**Lu: **_laughing_** ok**

**Lana: so how's Marc doing?**

**Lu: he's getting better, and he's getting worse at the same time**

**Lana: what do you mean?**

**Lu: well he was the first one to tell me about the blue print cuz he was going through Ben's stuff**

**Lana: well kid you've always been nosey so don't get mad at him for doing what you do**

**Lu: I'm not nosey…Well I'm not that nosey…ok I might be a little nosey but Marc knows better**

**Lana: yea I know kid**

**Lu: well since I don't have any patients now I'm going to go in my office and look over some files**

**Lana: ok baby**

_**Lu walks into her office but before she could sit down her pager goes off…ER needs her**_

**Later That Night…**

**Lana: walking in Lu's office I'm going home, goodnight baby**

**Lu: I'm right behind ya!** _Putting her coat on_

_**So they both walk out together.**_


End file.
